


Feeling Okay

by grethan-allmance (Sapphire09)



Series: Grethan Drabbles [20]
Category: The Dolan Twins, Youtube RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Short Drabble, gen - Freeform, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire09/pseuds/grethan-allmance
Summary: When Ethan woke up that morning, Grayson was already nowhere to be found. He didn't think much of it. He might have been waking up early lately, but it seems Grayson made it a mission to wake up even earlier to spite him. Which, all right, Ethan won't even try to win the weird competition on that.He still didn't think of anything when he heard the car pulling in.Then, he saw Grayson's face, noting the traces of dried tears there, and froze.
Relationships: Ethan Dolan & Grayson Dolan, Ethan Dolan/Grayson Dolan
Series: Grethan Drabbles [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1276412
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Feeling Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this way back in my tumblr and even posted the screenshots on my instagram. I'm just posting this on AO3 now. Sorry about that... 
> 
> This was inspired by Grayson's tweet at January 24th, 2020: "I was driving around by myself this morning and happily broke down. Filming this documentary has been very emotionally galvanizing. I've had the hardest time feeling anything this past year, but it truly brought out emotions in me that I feared would be gone forever."

When Ethan woke up that morning, Grayson was already nowhere to be found. He didn't think much of it. He might have been waking up early lately, but it seems Grayson made it a mission to wake up even earlier to spite him. Which, all right, Ethan won't even try to win the weird competition on that.

He still didn't think of anything when he heard the car pulling in, more concerned about the piece of toast he was trying to make for his breakfast.

"Oh, you're up?" He heard Grayson ask. Ethan just hummed a reply, still feeling a bit tired because, well. It's Morning. Also, he's been mentally scheduling what they should do for today. What should they film. Who they should visit and get permission to film to. There's another long day ahead and Ethan kind of can't wait for it. Such a weird feeling, honestly.

"It still feels a bit weird to see you this early," Grayson commented with a laugh. Ethan snorted too. Grayson sounds so chipper in the morning. Such a morning person.

Then, Ethan looked up and froze.

"Have you been crying?" Ethan had to ask, worry creeping up. This project has been both hard and emotional, but Grayson had been fine so far. Even excited. Ethan too. There were hard moments, there's no escaping that. Still, Ethan worried.

Grayson then lifted his fingers to his eyes, as if he could forget there were traces of tears on his eyes and muttered a curse. There were redness around them that told Ethan he was crying for a while. So, yeah, Ethan worried.

"Uh, yeah," Grayson said, "But, it was a good cry, though. I swear," there was a grin on his face and it didn't look fake. It look a little melancholic, but still a genuine smile.

"Yeah?" Ethan asked again, approaching his twin brother closer until they were standing inches apart. He tried to look for any sign of a lie on Grayson's face. The grin didn't falter and he didn't look away from Ethan.

"Yeah, I'm good. Don't worry."

There was something different in how Grayson said it. He's heard those two words said countless times, and honestly, Ethan always kind of doubted it, especially after High School. But, this time, Ethan believed him.

Grayson is okay now. Really okay.

"Oh."

Grayson grinned again, even giggled a bit as he bumped his shoulder with Ethan playfully.

"What about you? How've you been?"

Ethan hummed, thinking about it as Grayson moved on to take over the breakfast-making. He got another set of bread to make himself a toast and continued Ethan's work on his, which Ethan gladly let him do.

"It's better, I think," Ethan admitted as he hooked his chin on Grayson's shoulder. "I'm not where you're at, yet. But, I'll get there."

"Yeah?" Grayson asked back, smile in his voice.

There was still something numb in his heart, but it has been getting better. Doing this project, doing every other thing that has led up to this decision, they all helped in different ways. It feels truly like he'll reach that closure, and Ethan could feel it. Seeing Grayson reaching it also, in a way, helps. He can get there too. He'll get there.

It's not just hope, but he finally believes it himself. He'll get there.

"Yeah. I feel it," Ethan answered, smiling too.

"I'm glad."

"Me, too."

He let the moment linger for another two seconds before he proceeded to scoop the avocado mixture Grayson has been mixing right out of the bowl with his finger, earning an indignant "Hey! That's disgusting!" He then laughed at Grayson's indignant face and the roll of his eyes, also the complaint, "We were having a moment!"

Later on, as they have their breakfast, accompanied with the coffee Ethan makes, they'll talk over the plans for today. The schedule and where to go, affirming and making sure they both are on the same page about everything. The work goes on, the world moves on, and they will be to.

It's a great day to be alive.


End file.
